Shassie Cuddling
by DarkflamesAsh
Summary: Shawn and Lassie cuddle after a gunshot wound to Shawn. lol wrote this before the season finale. This should have been in there.
1. Chapter 1

So, I was texting a friend of mine about the latest episode of Psych and I was joking and I said they should wrap it up with some good old fashioned Shawn and Lassie cuddling. Then I joked and said Lassie could be the knight and shining amour who saves the damsel in distress namely, Shawn. So This little baby ficlet is what the commercial's and the old episodes of Psych inspired me to write -notices something out of the corner of my eye- OH NO! THE PLOT BUNNY'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shawn smiled as he heard the final click of Lassie's lock finally popping free allowing him entrance into the sacred domain of the older officer. With a smirk Shawn smiled and opened the door slowly, sticking his head in to listen in case Lassie was in fact home, and hidden behind the door waiting to shoot him in the toe. Finding the home empty Shawn quickly slid inside and locked the door again. Shawn smirked and danced over to the living room and jumping onto the couch with a girlish squeal.

Shawn smiled and reached over for the remote and switched the TV on. Of course cops was on, but Shawn knew where the channel button was and wasn't against using it, unlike Lassie, who insisted no show was better than cops.

"Yes! House is on! I love Wilson!" Shawn yelled sitting up as Wilson walked into House's office. "House, I want your sweet hot body!" Shawn voiced over Wilson with a giggle. With a smirk he quickly muted the TV as House opened his mouth to talk back to Wilson.

"Oh, Wilson! I thought you'd never ask! Pull down your pants and bend over my desk! NOW!" Shawn continued holding back his laughter as Cuddy walked in. "Op. No sorry, House. Maybe later. DAMN YOU CUDDY! Don't touch my House!"" Shawn collapsed into laughter falling off the couch.

"Spencer! What the hell?!" Lassie yelled when he found Spencer giggling on the floor. Shawn stopped rolling around and turned to grin up at Lassie.

"Oh, hey Lassieface. How was work, darling?" Shawn asked still laying on the floor. Lassie glared at him angrily kicking the young Spencer to the side as he slumped into the couch as Shawn quickly crawled up onto the couch. "Aw, Lassie! Don't be like that! Don't you remember? I got shot, you can't just kick me like that." Shawn pointed out as he crawled over to Lassie on the couch. Lassiter sighed taking a deep breath as he turned to glare at Shawn, his eyes settling on Shawn's shoulder where there had been a duct-taped band-aid.

"Whatever. Just stop perverting House. And put Cops back on the TV. OK?" Lassie growled glaring sideways at the younger man. Shawn smiled warmly as he snuggled closer into Lassiter's side smiling up at him as he nodded his head happily passing over the remote. Lassie glared but shifted his arms allowing Shawn a spot to cuddle into. Shawn knew too many ways to make Lassie cave. It was suspicious. So, when Shawn fell asleep with his head resting on Lassie's shoulder he knew exactly what to do.

Keep his mouth shut and turn the TV down.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

So, no smex, but Bleh. This was started before I watched the episode, so there might be a sequel or re-write. I'll be sure and post if that occurs. Yours Truly ~D.A. P.S. Leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

-enters the room giggling- So, I'm re-watching the season finale of Psych and I figured, hey, Why not write some more cuddly goodness? Hm? Well? -starts laughing wildly rolling on the floor- Oh, I just can't help myself. Lassie and Shawn are just cute in that one and plus the pervious chapter I felt was super cute and I've been re-reading some of my old saved slash fics. So, thank you live journal community known as Psych_slash. I would suggest stopping by there if you have some time. It's awesome. None of my stuff's on there, but that's why I love it. ^^ Because reading your own smut, not nearly as sexy after you write.

Lassiter shifted slightly. His arm was going to sleep from where Shawn had fallen asleep on his arm. The younger man was out cold and cops had gone off hours ago. With a sigh he finally moved Shawn slightly shifting him to lay his head on the arm of the couch. Shawn whimpered slightly as almost all of his weight onto his injured arm making Lassiter pause waiting for him to settle back down into blissful unawareness.

It didn't take long the man was exhausted. After another moment of silence Lassiter got up and began to look through some of Shawn's DVDs. A good deal of Shawn's movies had moved over to his house recently. Most of the older movies that barely anyone watched or cared about nowadays. Movies that Shawn, of course, loved. Tombstone, Labyrinth, Pretty in Pink, Sixteen Candles, Demolition Man…All good movies, just old.

With a smile Lassiter pulled out Tombstone and got it ready to play. He had just pushed the tray in when he heard a whistle from behind him. "Spencer, I thought you were asleep." Lassie practically growled as he turned to glare at Shawn.

"I was." Shawn answered with a smile as he started to sit up. He got about half-way up, before he winced. "Until someone moved me around to lay on my injured arm." Shawn complained sitting up as Lassie sat back down next to him and hit play with the DVD remote.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't feel my arm." He complained crossing his arms as Shawn crawled close to him again. "You have a humongous head." He stated as Shawn stroked his arms up and down grinning happily as the movie played in the background.

"Yeah, and your arms lumpy." Shawn whined still grinning as he kissed Lassie on the cheek lightly. "But I don't complain much."

"You're going to have to clean up my car tomorrow." Lassie growled as Shawn climbed into his lap and kissed him lightly on the nose. "And your telling the chief why you shot my gun." He continued as Shawn kissed him lightly on each cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. And you'll tell me why you grabbed my butt." Shawn argued lightheartedly as he began to kiss down along Lassiter's neck beginning to undo some of his shirt to run his fingers through some of Lassiter's chest hair.

"I did not grab your butt." Lassiter pointed out as he half-heartedly tried to stop Shawn's wandering touches. "I grabbed your jeans to pull you off my car. My brand new car." He growled as Shawn pushed his tie to the side with a grin.

"You say jeans. I say I felt a definite butt-grab." He mumbled not really paying attention to Lassiter's argument anymore as he felt himself suddenly becoming increasingly hotter. Shawn smiled as he noticed that he wasn't the only losing interest in the argument.

Shawn smirked pulling Lassiter's face up into a toe-curling kiss that set his whole body on edge. Lassiter pulled Shawn flush against his own chest as he felt Shawn shift slightly so his crotch rubbed against Lassiter's legs.

"I was going to watch a movie, Shawn." Lassiter teased undoing Shawn's pant's slowly.

"Oh, please. The best part is much later on." Shawn informed him with a grin as he rubbed his hands over Lassiter's chest again. "Now, before we start talking about Wyatt Earp and Doc Holladay I'd much rather see exactly how worried you were about my safety." Shawn teased as he shoved Lassiter's shirt off his arms and wiggled back to undo Lassiter's belt as well.

"I was worried about you, Shawn." Lassiter said stopping for a moment to look Shawn dead in the eyes. "I really was." Lassiter continued forcing Shawn to look him dead in the eye. "I thought… I thought you were gone." He whispered softly caressing Shawn's cheek gently. He smiled warmly slowly pulling Shawn into a slower more passionate kiss hoping to pass all of his feelings into Shawn. To let him know how much he loved the younger, wilder man.

Shawn groaned loudly into the kiss rubbing bodily against Carlton. He felt Carlton's hands reach between them and gently begin to pump their erections. Both men let out moans and pants, but Lassiter kept it slow and careful. He didn't speed until they finally came together his wrist jerking wildly as he came hard onto Shawn and himself. A few minutes later both men had completely undressed and cleaned up slightly.

"Wyatt Earp is my friend." Doc Holladay said on-screen making Shawn giggle lightly as he traced random patterns across Lassiter's chest as Lassie turned down the volume to turn and grin up at him.

"I've got tons of friends, Doc." Lassie said with a grin over the movie at Shawn.

"Yes, well! I don't!" Shawn answered for Doc in a whiny voice. "Besides Wyatt's dead sexy with that mustache!" He continued grinning.

"Oh, he does?" Lassiter said with a laugh watching Shawn as he turned to look at the screen.

"Oh, yes. Wyatt's a dead sexy man. Me and him have been doing it for years." He continued turning to grin down at Lassiter.

"You're so odd, Shawn." Lassiter said with a smile petting Shawn's hair gently.

"Well, yes, but if you watch this movie the homoerotic subtext is quite obvious to anyone with a brain or eyes." Shawn argued becoming defensive which only made Lassiter smile warmly up at him.

"Yeah, well, I like it. You're my slightly bad Doc Holladay to my overly zealous Wyatt Earp." He said kissing Shawn's nose lightly making Shawn chuckle and nuzzle into his chest.

"Hey, you want to take a picture?" Shawn asked suddenly grabbing up Lassiter's phone.

"What for?" Lassiter asked as Shawn set up the camera and prepared to take a picture of them both with Lassiter's phone.

"For Ren and Izzy."_ Flash_

* * *

_-grins- All done. And yes I'm referring to the Ren and Izzy. My favorite little pair of twins. Anyone who likes them gets a special little place in my heart. -beams happily- You got to love the dirty little twins. They write so much slash and receive so few presents. Rofl. Leave a comment, Thankies ~D.A._


End file.
